nintendorocketfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Emblem
Fire Emblem is one of those games that is underrated in real life, and is fairly popular on NR With 11 entries in the game. Fire Emblem Fire Emblem is a strategy game that is similair to a board game. You move by a set amount of panels and you can do things in multiple phases. The games are wildly popular in Japan and is growing in popularity in the U.S. thanks to Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros Melee. The game is devolped by Intelligent Systems, also known well for their other Strategy game Advance Wars. The series is best known for its complex story lines and fairly deep but simple gameplay. There have been a total of Eleven games released so far, while Fire Emblem 11 being a remake of the first Fire Emblem starring Marth. All eleven have been released in Japan though only four made it to the U.S. so far being Fire Emblem and Fire Emblem the Sacred Stones for the GBA, Fire Emblem Path of Radiance for the GCN, and Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn (The sequel to Path of Radiance) for the Wii. U.S. will son be getting Fire Emblem 11 though by June 2009 adding more games to the U.S. Though there has been a fully translated emulator of Fire Emblem 6 Sword of Seals which stars Roy, and people tend to play that one as well. The most overrated game is Fire Emblem 7: Rekka no Ken (Blazing Sword). There are three different Lords in the game, Lyndis of Prolouge-Chapter 10, Eliwood of Chapter 11-The rest of them, and Hector of Hector's Tale. The |\|00|3 of the game is Marcus, a Paladin. It is also the first Fire Emblem released outside of Japan. Fire Emblem in the Smash Series Fire Emblem was first introduced to the American audience through Super Smash Bros. Melee, starring Roy and Marth including the Fire Emblem theme song that is an alternate song for the Hyrule Temple stage. They grew popular in the U.S. probably due to being the first two swordsman other than Link to enter the Smash series, being from a game exclusive to Japan at the time and Marth hitting top tier in the competetive area alongside Fox, Sheik and Falco. Roy is a clone of Marth in this game, and is low tier due to his fall speed and his poor comboing ability, though he has insane power similair to Ike. Roy also did not make it into Brawl most likely because Ike from FE9 and FE10 was being introduced in to the game and Sakurai tried to avoid creating more "clones". However because of this game, Fire Emblem was finally able to make it to the U.S. thanks to both Marth and Roy. Fire Emblem has much more represantives in Brawl. Marth returns in this game due to being the first Lord of the entire series and Ike makes an appearance in the game most likely being the most popular Lord in America as of now and has his own sequel. Lyn from Fire Emblem 7, makes an appearance as an Assist Trophy, and the stage Castle Siege represents Fire Emblem, though it sadly takes no place in any of the actual Fire Emblem games itself. In the competetive area, Marth got nerfed to high tier though he is still a very good character all around, as well as carrying his uber Fair within his moveset. Ike is middle tier due to his size, horrible speed, lag time after attacks and his crap recovery. However he posses great range to attacks since his sword Ragnell is so damn big, and his AAA combo is great and his Aerial game just kicks ass. Though Fire Emblem is popular in the U.S. the characters Marth, Roy and Ike are far more popular than the game itself due to Fangirls who fall for pretty boys and many people use Marth and Ike due to their looks in Brawl. "ZOMG IKE IS SO BADASS WITH HIS LONG SWORD" Stfu its called Ragnell bitch. Play the game for once and maybe you will know its damn name. Fire Emblem in NR Fire Emblem is discussed fairly often in NR, and is possibly the fourth most popular game that is discussed in NR with Brawl, Kirby and Pokemon in the lead. Super Ganondorfbrought over his Fire Emblem love over to NR, in which White Lightning also contributed little due to her fangirlness of Ike. Fire Emblem was unpopular at the time untill Mutiny Maiden joined and helped add to the popularity as well as Kuro-Chi making various signatures to help promote the game in NR. Soon the Fire Emblem forum bursted with life all of a sudden, with members like Kirbyfan66 and Recon contributing their experiences. Member Lavama also got into Fire Emblem with the help of Super Ganondorf and Mutiny Maiden and Lavama soon said that Fire Emblem was his favorite series. NR's famous Ranthog Sonic also got in to the series with Fire Emblem Path of Radiance since he is a fairly big fanboy of Ike as well. Kuro-Chi has made an attempt to draw every single Fire Emblem Lord in Chibi form. So far she has done Marth, Ike, Roy, Lyn and Eliwood. White Lightning has also made a Fanfic love story between her and Ike which has obtain a good amount of attention, however no one knows what happened to it. Trivia *The Fire Emblem Chat Thread in NR is the third biggest thread in NR with the NR Chat Thread being in first and the Brawl Chat in second. *Fire Emblem Path of Radiance was to be relaeased on the N64, though Nintendo canceled it and saved it for the GCN. *Ike's victory saying Brawl "I fight for my friends" is slowly becoming an internet meme. *In most games there is a Jeigan, named after the character from FE1. Jeigans are prepremoted characters that you get in the begining of the game but have horrbile stat growths, and are overused by FE noobs. Marcus from FE6 and 7 and Tauroneo from FE10 are some examples. *In FE there is always a Green and a Red Cavalier. The green cavalier has high Speed growth while the Red one has high strength growth. Some examples would be Lance and Allen from FE6, Kent and Sain from FE7 and Kyle and Forde from FE8. The only two that have a rivalry are Kieran and Oscar from Fire Emblems 9 and 10. *The only Fire Emblem game to have a direct sequel was Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance (aka Fire Emblem 9), which was called Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (aka Fire Emblem 10). With the exception of Ike discussion, these games are not talked about much. Despite this, these are many members' favorites. Category:Video games Category:Fire Emblem